


Serenade the Moon

by Wandering_Fan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Fan/pseuds/Wandering_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ron approaches one of the biggest moments in his life, he stops to think at a shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: A Sonata at Dusk

Disclaimer: I own the rights to nothing, any TV programs or other media mentioned in this work belong to their respective owners.

Night before Halloween:

Ron stopped and thought back, trying to remember when his life had gotten so crazy. Things seemed so normal until recently, well, at least it seemed so for a boy who helped his best-friend since pre-k save the world on an all too regular basis. About a year ago, he and Kim had dated. It seemed to be going so well for him, until his (as he would have put it at the time) Ron-ness had screwed everything up. 

About 6 weeks after graduation they had been on a mission in Japan, when he had gotten a request from the Yamanouchi Master Ninja asked he stop by and test his training. He and Kim had agreed that should be able to deal with Adrena Lynn's latest antics while he fulfilled the request. That lead to a week long training and testing session that pushed him to his limits. The final exercise was to defeat a higher ranked student of the dojo, a female ninja he knew quite well. Yori was very skilled, and the fight was close. The grappling maneuvers had gotten both of them bothered. One thing had lead to another, and he and Yori had ended up in bed; the only thing he really regetted from the entire incident is that it hurt Kim, doubly so because she had just finished her mission and was seeking her bed when she walked in on them.

He was still amazed that even after such a betrayal that Kim would talk to him, let alone return to a solid (though not as close) friendship with him. It only took her about a month to talk to him again, but she seemed more closed off than before. It took over 3 months before their friendship returned to a more normal overtone. He had gone slowly, and waited another month to ask her how she had recovered, and he still remembered her answer to this day.

She had gone silent for several minutes, then turned to him with a shy smile and slight blush. "W... W.. Well Ron, I was hoping to talk to you about this b..b..ut I haven't been able to bring it up." Ron smiled and couldn't help but remember how shy and tongue tied she was when crushing one that one guy from their freshman year. God, what was his name? It had all seemed important then, but he couldn't remember now... oh, well doesn't really matter now does it, he asked himself. He focused in as she found her courage and forced her tongue to comply. "Well after your..." she paused searching for a nice way to say it " indiscretion." She finally continued as normally as she could. "I continued my world saving hobby more or less as normal." Here she stopped and slugged him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow" he groaned. That had really hurt. "The hell was for!" He exclaimed angrily, glaring at her. 

"Without your help I had to call Global Justice. That ass Will Du kept showing up and 'helping'." She stated frostily. "You think he was bad before, wait til he thinks you're a pretty, recently dumped girl he just 'saved'." She had continued to glare at him with a supreme irritation for several moments.

His reward for his boggled eyes and nearly repressed giggle was another hard punch. He winced in pain, feeling that his shoulder hurt almost as bad as that time it had been dislocated during a HALO drop.

Her eyes looked off for a moment. Then, and seemingly out of the blue she has asked " So how is it going with Yori and you?"

He stopped their casual stroll, turned her to face him. "I really don't want to hurt you with this, but it is going really well" there was a brief uncomfortable pause. After a moment he explained: "We just moved in together. She adores me, but has had a hard time getting over dishonoring you. I am going to ask her to marry me the day before halloween." He noted the brief moment of pain on her face as he mentioned the day he had cheated on her.

She spoke up suddenly "Good. I am glad it's going well for the two of you." Noting his look of disbelief, she rushed out "No, I mean it Ron. I still care for you, if not quite in the same way. But if you ever hurt Yori the way you hurt me.... well, lets just say even GJ and Wade combined won't be able to find all of you."

He gulped, sensing the threat wasn't entirely empty. "Look" he said shakily, "after I saw what happened to you, I could never do that to anyone else!" He poured as much emotion into his voice as he could, trying to let her see his sincerity.

After a moment she sighed and started walking again "She was right... I just can't find it in me to do it by myself" he heard her mumble as he had followed suit and paced behind her. She turned to him again, a strange mischievous smile on her face, clearly the beginning of an evil plan of some sort. seriously, just by the look in her eyes he knew he wasn't going to like it. "Sooo... Ronnie boy" she begin in a sweet and teasing voice. He felt himself tensing up as she continued "Why don't you and Yori meet me on friday for a double date? My girlfriend is dying to meet you two after all."

That didn't seem so bad he thought to himself. "Sure we would love to.... YOUR WHAT!" He screamed as his brain caught up to the conversation.

 

As he stopped in shock she jogged off, smiling back at him shouting "Don't forget BNHQ friday night at six."

He smiled at the old reference to Bueno Nacho as a place to avoid doing stuff.

 

Meanwhile, Ron smiled at the old memory of how his best friend had shocked him, placing another incense stick on the shrine looked at her photo once again. It was good of Yori to setup this shrine in a traditional Shinto style (finding the space in their cramped apartment had been a near impossible) to help him remember his oldest friend. He looked at his past, smiling slightly sadly at Kim and her girlfriend's photo. Pulling a ring case from his pocket he decided it time to look to the future.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

I know right, what's up with ending? Who is Kim's girlfriend. Why is there a memory shrine? Turn in next time... same bat time, same bat archive.

I want thank anyone that reads this story, and especially reviews it. This is my first fanfic, and advice for better writing is always appreciated. Also, thank you to the other Authors on this site for many hours of enjoyment, and no small amount of inspiration.


	2. Etude for Moonrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with one of the most important things in his world, Ron finds himself distracted by the past

Etude for Moonrise

Disclaimer: I own the rights to nothing, this is a fan work for fun. Everything I reference is Owned by its respective owner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron hesitated as he approached his beautiful Japanese lover. Looking down, he saw her freshly washed hair gleam black. As he silently observed, she began messing with dinner. While they almost never ate out, he still love cheesy wannabe Mexican food. She had picked some Bueno Nacho, in part as a joke, part as a meal she knew would be special to him.

One year ago he had cheated on his best friend, and woman he thought he loved. While he had loved Kim, after living with Yori and dealing with the craziness that had been his life for the last 8 months, he had come to realize that they had never really been good or right for each other. His thoughts wandered to when that theory had been proven righter than he ever would have guessed.

______________________________________________

Bueno Nacho ~ 8 months ago...

Ron stood outside the restaurant with Yori, nervously awaiting Kim and her date. Kim had proposed this date but Ron felt he had misheard her, as it sounded like she said her girlfriend. Ron's thoughts had chased each other round in circles about this for two days, as his mind couldn't quite latch on to the implications.

An engine revved, a strange reverberating high pitch sound as some sort of performance bike tilted dangerously close to the ground. Pulling into the lot, the bike slid into a parking spot. A moment later a rider and passenger dismounted. Previously Ron would have made some kind of comment, as the thick racing style outfits were fairly tight on the riders, who were very obviously female. One race suit, made of some blend of nomex and leather or some similar material, was red and had black patches in a jagged design running down the side. The other suit was identical except for coloration, which was green lined with black.

Approaching, he saw them remove their helmets. The red suited one a redhead he knew all too well. When he saw the green suited woman's slick black hair and pale, green tinted, skin he panicked. Now he knew they had arrived together, part of him had even started connecting dots as to the relations between Shego and Kim's mysterious 'girlfriend' but he was so condition to see her as the enemy he just dropped into a fighting stance and screamed out: "Look out Kim Shego!"

His half step forward was arrested by a strange look from Kim and a smirk from Shego.

Before Kim or Shego could respond or react how ever Yori spoke up.

"Sou ka? Ron-kun tokidoki shoujo-"

Shego interrupts "Watashi no Nihongo hanashimasu. Keep it in english please. I am sorry to interrupt, but I wouldn't want you to think I was eavesdropping." At this Yori blushed a bit in a way Ron still thought was cute. He had however gotten enough of an idea from what Yori had said to understand what was happening. Now it was his turn to blush in a way Yori still thought adorable, though he found humiliating.

He sighed and mumbled a half hearted apology. 

As they went, he remembered being impressed by how relaxed, and while not entirely polite, less than angry Shego seemed. Meanwhile Kim seemed a little more snarky than he remembered. After 20 or so minutes and a meal, it struck Ron that the two women seemed to have rubbed off on each other to a degree, and while if he didn't care for Kim's little barbs, he found it was made up for by Shego not throwing green balls of plasma at the drop of a hat, or the thought of a drop of a hat, or any other minor annoyance.

While Ron was struggling with this realization, he did notice the old Shego was still there. He caught her glaring at him several times, and indeed was about to speak up about it when he saw her glaring at Yori the same way. He realized she was angry about them hurting Kim. He was stunned by the realization that she really did care for Kim, even if he wasn't convinced it was in the healthiest of ways. However, anything he said would not sound right given the history between him and Kim. Heck, he wasn't sure he had a right to say anything, and afraid of messing up his oldest friendship further he decided to keep quiet.

He was startled out of his thoughts by hearing Yori ask the two women how they had met. Kim replied that Ron knew how the two had met. He chuckled at his commentary when he first saw Shego's picture, and how she was wanted in 11 countries. He looked at the two. A smile spread on his face as he thought about the women sitting across from him. Damn, if Kim had turned gay, she would get one of the hottest women on the planet. And the do seem happy together. He suddenly decide to wish them well, but knew he was still gonna keep an eye on Shego. If she was using Kim, or hurt her the way he had, he was going to go Mystical Monkey all over her.

Shego smiled slyly, looked at Kim, and said in a sultry voice "I think Princess-"  
-Ron at this point noting tenderness in the formerly mocking term- "she meant how we became a couple."

Kim blushed for a moment, and everyone in the restaurant saw Shego's leer, and the almost predatory lust behind it. This caused Kim to blush further, Yori to raise an eyebrow, Ron to shut down mentally, and the male customers to be unable to stand upright. 

Kim sighed. " It happened the week I came back after... interrupting you two. I was on a crappy mission, Adrena Lynn had some plan to threaten wildlife with dirtbikes until she got a chance to beat me. Will Du- you know from Global Justice- had been hitting on me all week. Adrena caught me when I was distracted, and had me pinned down. Will, who Dr. Director assigned as my temporary sidekick (probably to get his annoying ass out of the office)" Kim muttered under her breath.

 

"Meanwhile, since the pardon, I had been doing freelance work for GJ and some other approved organizations-" at Ron's questioning glance she smirked. "Hey, one of my biggest complaints in the hero biz was lack of pay. Going evil, and keeping Drakken alive and as relatively unhurt as I did was amazing for my rep. GJ doesn't pay very well, but other organizations pay well if you are worth it."

 

Kim continued " So there I was, pinned down by Adrena Lynn when Will did this flying tackle on her. As he was cuffing her, he started hitting on me again. I was about to hit back with a wallop, when Shego strolls up. He lays into her about how she wasn't called for backup, she wasn't gonna get paid, and she should just leave before he found something to arrest her for."

Shego pipes up "Now what happened next happened for four reasons. 1. Will Du is a tight wad who annoys me to no end (at least he used to be) 2. I wanted to frustrate him by having something he couldn't. 3. I wanted to try to get Looney Lynn to quit trying to kill Kimmie. 4. Arguably most important; pumpkin here is hot as hell."

There was a pause for a moment, where it became obvious there were dragging it out. Finally Ron demands a little gruffly "Well?"

Kim sighs. "Shego just walked turned to Will, and stated in that patented sexy and irritating voice she loves to use 'Don't mind me Will, I am just here to check on my Girlfriend.' I turn, look at her, and get ready to let her know what exactly I think of that. Right as I do so, she just lays one on me, full blown on the lips in front of Will and Adrena. That kiss was the best in my life. Afterwards I knew I had to give us a shot..."

Ron seems visually agitated.

Kim looks at him, knowing just what he was thinking. "Ron, our kiss at the Prom was magical, but it doesn't compare to this."

He is quiet for a bit. Them he sighs. "I get that Kim. It's just an ego thing. I don't want to hurt you, but something similar happened when I was sparring with Yori."

Kim looks down for a moment. Then she looks up at Ron. "I forgave you long ago. I am trying to deal with my trust issue, but if... it hadn't happened, I would never have had what I have now."

Shego smiles, leans over and stage whispers to Kim "Love you Princess." Kim looks glowingly happy for a moment. Shego chuckles. "So anyway, we fly back to GJ HQ in the Jet for the mission, and when we land to let Adrena out to be moved to holding, we find Will and Adrena in the back, most stripped down and out of it. Seems like they found a way to unwind on the flight. It was priceless."

______________________________________

Ron smile, crouched on one knee and waited.

About 20 seconds later Yori, realizing he was waiting for her, turned around. She gasped with shock and was stunned by the sight that awaited her. There waited the man she loved deeply waiting on one knee with a ring in its velvet box staring at her. She heard the tousled blonde man ask her if she would do him the everlasting favor of becoming his wife.

Too overcome to speak, or even think at the moment, Yori sat for a moment. She had feared that no matter how special the day was to them, it would remain forever tainted by the past.

As the moment stretched on, Ron's mind drifted away...

 

________________________________________

About two weeks after their double date, the two couples had become somewhat used to hanging out together. The past was rarely mentioned, but they could feel it slowly healing; bonding them all together in a different, stronger, way. During a day trip to the Middleton Mall, they witnessed something strange. Dr. Director was jogging in the mall, her skin hued in red from her workout. If they didn't know better, they would almost say she was blushing. They never quite figured out what she was up to, but it seemed strange to them. 

It was the next day that the couples had something familiar and oh so different happen. Feeling up for some fun they had gone to a movie, Kim and Shego wanting to see a film about street racing, because it had this actress they loved from some Rom-Com. As they watched it (Yori bored, Ron loving the fighting and explosions, Shego loving the fighting, explosions, and running from the cops, Kimmie lusting after the actress and loving the fighting.) Ron noticed that every time a certain actress came on Shego and Kim would coo and look at each other. He could guess what would be happening after the movie. And he was wrong. As they left the theater a familiar ringtone began beeping from Kim and Shego's pockets. They had almost synchronized movements extracting and answering their kimmunicators. Yori rolled her eyes as they answered in unison. "What's the sitch Wade?" Ron choked a chuckle down at how the mighty Shego had fallen, stealing Kim's catchphrase.

"Dementor is hold a group of UN scientists hostage, trying to make them create the ultimate warrior for him." Wade chirped from the screen.

"Do you know where his lair is yet?" From Kim, an almost eager tone to her voice indicating that the premiums for HenchCo Health were about rise. 

Knowing he wasn't Kim's sidekick anymore, Ron flash some strange sign language at Yori. She nodded, then noticed the strange look on her face. Ron had used the Iga language, a sign language of one of the two most ancient ninja clans. Surprised, she decided test something and flashed a message to Ron in the Koga language, the other ancient school. Shego's eyes raised and Yori found a sudden curiosity as to how the ex-villain had learned the ancient ninja languages, and decided Ron's overprotectiveness of his friend might not be entirely unwarranted.

Meanwhile Wade had finally found Dementor's lair and was asking them if they wanted a ride. Everyone was shocked to hear Shego chime in cheerfully "Please and thank you." She looked to Kim. "Look, if we hurry we can avoid having to drag along Dopey Smurf." Kim looked at her strangely for a bit. She sighed and explained; "When Drakken joined GJ had had a rider put in his contract saying that he has the right to join any team going after Dementor."

Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well if we hurry, we can leave before he.... he's behind me isn't he?" The small group nodded in unison.

"Hurry we must make that half wit see the errors of his way. I will prove that I am the superior mind for once and for all! MUHAHAHAAA!!!!!"

Four sets of eyes roll as one.

 

______________________________________

Yori teared up, looking at Ron, and smile. "Of course" she exhaled. She lept up, hugging him and kissing him passionately. 

Ron shattered the silence with a simple quiet tone. "Honey, tomorrow will you" he choked up for a moment, almost unable to finish his request."Take down the shrine? I think it's time to let go of the past." He had to rush to get it all out without breaking down again. She simply nodded, happy he was willing to move forward at last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.


	3. Melody for Midnight

Standard Issue Disclaimer: I own the rights to nothing, all rights owned by their respective owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As he held a weeping Yori, overcome with Joy and relief that their future was on track, Ron looked up. He knew he had asked Yori to help him remove their shrine tomorrow, but he also knew he needed to finish letting go. He sighed, looking over her head and slipped back to the past again.

_____________________________________________

They were in a GJ jet, the 4 trained for combat, and the (potentially?) reformed Mad Scientist. Kim had doubts about why Ron and the bimbo (not fair to Yori she knew, but she hadn’t really gotten to making herself like Ron’s chosen replacement for her) Shego had doubts about Drakken (what is he up to? will he help us? betray us? she internally shrugged, assuming at the best he would be incompetent at whatever role he was assigned.) Yori had doubts (about Kim on missions, she hadn’t heard good things lately, about Shego and her knowledge of the ninja arts; where had a female gaijin learnt them, and well enough to know Iga and Koga languages and possibly combat techniques?) All eyeing each other nervously… except Ron. Ron sat there happily, content to be saving the world with Kim again, even just once. He couldn’t help it, but it was literally his childhood, like a return to the days of old.

 

It struck Shego like a pallet of bricks. Kim was here. Drakken was here. Ron and Yori were here. She was here. Who was flying? Getting a bad feeling she made a weak excuse and headed towards the front of the jet. Opening the door to the cockpit she looked at the pilot and co-pilot and groaned. The pilot turned toward her and gave her a Thumb’s up, and she knew from Will’s face who the fully masked co-pilot was without looking. She sighed. She almost preferred the old stuck up Will. Ever since he had started dating Adrena Lynn, he had become an adrenaline junkie. It was more than a bit crazy, but so far Dr. Director had had put up with it because his efficiency had gone up massively. Which even Shego had to admit was impressive, because before he was definitely in the top 5 most efficient GJ agents. Quickly excusing herself she made her way back to the main compartment, where she wordlessly strapped on a parachute. No one paid much mind at first. Then she got a crate, and began jamming every emergency supply she could into. When she got it packed, she strapped it to a drop pallet and began hooking up the drops lines and cargo chute. That got everyone’s attention. Well… almost everyone.

Yori watched suspiciously.

Ron watched with concern.  
Drakken… ranted on about something no one understood.

Kim looked up and said a single word: “Will?”

Shego replied: “Will.”

Kim:”Right.”

When Kim got up and began putting on a chute, even Drakken got the idea.

Moments after everyone finished strapping down and chuting up the plane began to swerve evasively.

An excited, eager voice declared it was time to eject unless they wanted to dodge flares and counter missiles during their drop.

After they were all out (and Kim had deployed Drakken’s reserve chute, as he had tangled his main chute) while they were falling he turned and screamed at the dodging, fleeing plane. “You may think you’re all that Will Du, but you’re not!” Ron and Shego cackled at the ‘Floating blue dumbass’ as Shego called him, Kim rolled her eyes and Yori looked at Drakken with a look that obviously wondered if GJ had done enough of a Psych eval when hiring him.

They landed several miles from the lair, and had to trek towards it. Attempting to approach it stealthily, at one point or another they had all considered various means to quiet Drakken. When they arrived at his lair, seeing ore henchmen than they even knew Henchco had, they all wished they had.

As the world turned to fire, Drakken pulled a strange Ray Gun from his pants, Yori threw a smoke bomb, Ron rolled into a combat stance readily (glad that his pants stayed on), Shego lit up her plasma, bathing her hands in a green glow. Kim just stood there with a huge smile on her face.

__________________________________

Ron carried Yori into their bedroom, smiling hugely. His life may have been crazy, he missed Kim ever since the incident his mind still shied away from. Heck, he would never admit it, but he even missed her psychotic lover. There was a lot of things in his life that had gone wrong. But he could never regret it. It had led here, to where he was now. He chuckled deeply. Yori looked up at him questioningly. He smiled down on her. "I love you, you know" he muttered. She giggled, reached up and kissed him very passionately. "I love you too, Ron-chan." She snuggled up to him, and he smiled. They were perfect.

___________________________________

They were perfect.

He and Yori watched in awe. They had readied themselves for combat, outnumbered and outgunned. Drakken had been prepared to go down in a blaze of glory. Now he couldn't seem to lift his jaw. Kim and Shego moved like one person with two bodies. Ron was suddenly left wondering how much the two had been holding back during all their old fights. Then he realized they hadn't, that not only had those fights pushed them passed their old limits, they had taught them the other's movements, fighting style, and increased awareness of each other. Covering each others vulnerable spots, moving in tandem, they seemed unbeatable. During the battle with the henchmen, they had advanced, putting them well inside the lair. Given just the sheer numbers, and the defenses in the lair, attacking by themselves would have been near suicidal, but with Drakken and Ron them managed to breakthrough everything Dementor could throw at them.

 

Ron noticed that he hadn't seen Yori since outside. He looked around, with growing concern for her. The fighting was subsiding, with Kim and Shego breaking into Dementor's command room. That's when he saw the GJ Jet leap off from the ground outside. Yori came bounding through the door, giving a thumbs up. Ron turned and looked into the room.

He heard Dementor monologuing to anyone that would listen about how they had all sacrificed the lives of the hostages. He pressed a button to zoom in on a camera feed from their cell, but the screen just blanked. He began spewing in a german accent trying to figure out what happened. As he swiveled back around he came face first into Kim's heel.

Everyone watching winced as a loud crack resounded and he slid bonelessly to the ground. Quite rapidly, and unnecessarily high tech handcuffs were clamped around his immobile wrists. He was uncerimoniously hefted and move to the back of a prison transport. Kim and Shego jopped on the same plane, and Ron heard her mumble something about keeping an eye on him. He outwardly accepted that, but he could tell from that hit that Dementor wouldn't be moving for a while. He wanted a bit of quiet to think so nodded at this, and hopped into the other jet with Yori, Drakken, Will, and Lynn.

The trip back was silent for a bit and awkward. Occasionally they would look at each other. Ron knew he felt he had seen something strange about Kim. He had never seen her look that eager for violence, and the flying kick against Dementor had been unnessicary. 

Suprisingly Drakken was the first to speak up. "So, did you hear how Shego and Kim started seeing each other?"

Will and Lynn looked uncomfortable for a minute.

"Sure, Kim said something about Shego saving her from Lynn here..." Ron started.

Will and Lynn looked at the ground. Drakken looked up. "Let me tell you how t really happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted this to go. Now if the characters will just do what I want.

Next chapter will be in about a week I hope.


	4. Minor at the Witching Hour

First, a note. This chapter is definitely an explicit chapter, and also has a Non-con warning on it. I struggled with this one a bit, and had a hard time getting the characters doing what I wanted them to, and am not entirely satisfied with the final outcome. at some point in the future I may take a second pass at this chapter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"First" said Drakken into a now pregnant silence, "I want you to understand I speak out of concern. For both of them. My concern started for Shego, but as time wore on, I grew concerned for Kim as well. I believe she is headed to a dark place that she may never come back from."

"But..." Ron interrupted, and was silenced by Drakken holding up a single finger.

"Now, I have never been all that close to many people," Drakken rushed out. "In fact I kept trying to convince Shego we were part of an Evil Family because we were close, and she was the only one I was close to aside from my mother." Ron wished Drakken would hurry up and just get to his point but guessed you couldn't rush mad scientists, even reformed ones. "So after the pardon, I kept an eye on Shego. I really do think of her as my little sister you know. Anyways, one day we were hanging out at my office at Global Justice when she got a call to back up Will and Kim, who had been sent to stop Adrena Lynn. When she left my office, I sent one of my new spy drones to follow her. That way I could test out my new toy, and keep an eye on Shego at the same time. What I saw when they got there was strange to say the least..."

 

_____________________________________

 

Shego heard the sound of a small engine roaring ahead, maybe a chainsaw or dirtbike. She rushed ahead, her heart suddenly in her throat as she began to fear what she might see when she arrived at the clearing. Rushing through a final bough of the evergreens she beat her way past a small thicket and erupted in a small meadow with a tiny pond on one edge. There she stopped shocked at what she saw. Will was bound to a tree, some kind of chain lashing it to him as Adrena Lynn had her bike pressed into Kim's chest and was ranting about her long awaited revenge. 

Raising a fist quickly Shego quickly flung a plasma bolt past Adrena, expertly striking the chains, freeing Will. Meanwhile Kim had used the distraction to flip herself off the ground, brought herself around and slammed her enemy in the Solar Plexus, sending her sprawling to the ground gasping for breath. Taking advantage of the opening she lept forward brutally kicking her fallen foe repeatedly, an unholy gleam in her eyes. She was obviously not in control and appeared to have just snapped.

Will saw this and charged in, trying to grab Kim and snap her out of it. In her near animalistic state, Kim didn't notice Will really, but reacted to his movement without thought or holding herself back. She had studied many martial arts during and before her years saving the world, and she reacted with one, striking Will in the windpipe with the knife edge of her hand.

This blow could have killed him immediately, but Will was tough and lucky. He slumped to the ground gagging for breath. Shego stepped in, hands aglow, trying to get Kim's attention. This succeeded beyond her wildest dreams.

Adrena Lynn rolled over, coming face to face with a dying Will, and as she saw his desperate battle for air and life she realized some things.  
1\. He was in this situation because he had tried to save her.  
2\. Now she was witnessing death from close in, causing her to think she didn't want to kill anyone.  
3\. Will really was incredibly handsome.

She began trying to save Will, using lessons from safety courses at the beginning of her career as a stunt woman. She never thought she would use those courses, but she struggled valiantly to remember and apply them now.

 

Meanwhile Kim had snapped around like a cobra, and upon seeing the green glow she had fought for so long she smiled, leaping ferociously forward. Shego and Kim began to fight spinning around, leaping from tree to tree, tumbling each striving to best the other. Then Kim led with a kick that Shego barely blocked in time. While Shego recovered, Kim darted forward with a tackle. Pinning her former nemesis to the ground Kim let out a victorious chuckle.

"What the hell princess?" The low sultry tone started to snap Kim out of it. The something else in Kim snapped. It wasn't rage, like had just flowed through her, and it settled low in her body, pooling at her hips.

Shego noticed Kim's eyes weren't as wild, but there was something she had never seen there before either.

Suddenly a moan rocked through Kim and she grinned.

"Ok princess, you can let me up now if what the hell that all was is over." Shego blustered, hoping to get Kim thinking and acting normally again.

However to Kim Shego's breathless voice and perfect form snapped something in place for her. She knew she was still feeling strange in her mind, but could care. She had only felt like this, highly aroused, after a heavy makeout session with Ron before, but feeling Shego beneath her, knowing she had beaten her excited her in a way nothing had before.

"Shh Shego, everything is gonna be fine" she murmured silkily to Shego.

Shego relaxed a bit as she heard this, figuring Kim was back to normal. A second later she noticed Kim was moving her hips, stroking them slowly on Shego's tummy and thighs.

"Umm... Kimmie What the Hell?"

Shego began to hear Kim moan, and reality struck her like a ton of bricks. She began struggling against Kim, trying to free herself. Kim slapped her hand down , pinning both of Shego's arms at the elbow. She began moving faster, and her moaning was loud now.

"Yeah, thats it. You like this don't you Shego?"

"No Kim, get off of me." Her hands pinned down, trapped under Kim Shego began to sob as she felt helpless.

She heard Kim start muttering between moans. "Don't worry babe, I'll make us both feel better... hush don't cry now." Shego averted her face, her sobbing intensifying. Kim groaned and a need to possess Shego further overtook her. Leaning forward latched her teeth on to Shego's neck and began to suckle. Shego moaned involuntarily at the sensations flooding her.

"P.P.Princess... please" Shego ground out, not knowing if she wanted Kim to stop or not. She felt so weird. Suddenly Kim snaked an arm down between Shego's thighs. Shego cried out, not wanting the touch, but it feeling so good. Kim began bucking her hips and a tremendous pace, all the while increasing the pace with her fingers along the seams of Shego's jumpsuit.

At this pace it only took a moment for them both to hit their limit. Though they both had hit the release at the same time, they had very different thoughts and feelings at the moment.

Kim felt drained, relieved, guilty, and strangely happy. She collapsed on Shego, thinking why she felt happy. She was sure it was more than just sex, even if she had just had her strongest orgasm. It was more than beating Shego. She thought back, through everything she had been through with Shego. Her heart hammered a bit as she thought of it.

Oh crap. When did I start thinking of her like that? When did I start wanting her? She couldn't tell anymore. Hearing Shego continue to cry, the enormity of what had just happened, what she had just done slapped her hard. She wanted to feel regret, or something. She knew things were going wrong, she just couldn't bring herself to care. She felt warm, and liquid, and happy. Happy? why do I feel so happy. She felt herself start to smile as she drifted to sleep, still lying limply on Shego.

Shego's thoughts were just as tumbled, though differently. Oh, princess, what have you done to me? She cried. She felt weak, and she hated feeling weak. Yet as much as she didn't want to admit it, it had felt good. Even as they lay entangled, a warm languid sensation filled her. She wanted to raise her arms and kiss Kim or kill her, and couldn't figure out which. She also felt strangely sore between her legs. She felt soft, like velvet and was sure Kim felt it too. She thought back, looking at her date with Steve Barkin and realized she had never felt about him any guy as much as she cared for her princess...

 

___________________________

Ron wasn't quite sure he believed what he had just seen. He hadn't believed Drakken's story (even when backed by Will and Lynn). He was deeply disturbed however.

"That was edited... or something, right?" After a second he looked up, and saw the assembled expressions around him, wincing to himself.

"But wait, there's more" Drakken said. "After they got to Global Justice, it got weird."

____________________________

 

When they arrived Lynn was shuffled off the plane, looking dishevelled, and Will had a strange glow to him. When Dr. Director had seen the footage she hadn't reacted for a solid minute. She immediately order appointments with the staff psychologist for Shego, placed Kim under house arrest, and began planning how to minimize the PR damage.

Kim paced her room, her mind trapped in the events in the forest. Why had she done that? She knew she had lost control of her anger, and it terrified her what she had done, but the scariest part was after anger had faded. What she had done to Shego had no such excuse. She had fought her, hyped up on anger, but when she had won she had been overcome with euphoric joy. Why? She continued to follow her circular thought. It wasn't a sudden realization, but she didn't see it coming either. She had felt joy because she had won, because she had Shego under her. She had wanted to have Shego. Her thoughts finally registered and Kim fell to her bed with the weight of the idea that she wanted Shego.

Meanwhile Shego sat in the shrinks office, listening to him trying to soothingly "fix" her. She had been in this appointment for near 45 minutes, and he hadn't stopped talking since she had been all but pushed in here at gunpoint. She gave the answers she knew he wanted to hear, but tuned him out and slipped back to the privacy of her own mind. She mused for a second that this was easier than it should be, but then realized that years of listening to Drakken's rants and planning had given her practice. Or a slight case of mental retardation. 

She locked her thoughts down, knowing that the mental quip was a way of dodging her current dilemma, and that she needed to figure herself out; although she was gonna have to remember it next Drakken started droning on about something. She lost her focus for a moment having just hear the shrink tell her it wasn't her fault, that there was nothing she could have done. He had said that so many times that if she was less sure of herself she might have begun to worry.

Suddenly she pictured Kim on her, that look of hunger, satisfaction, and excitement on her face, and she felt heat begin to pool between her thighs. Oh, how she wanted to have that again. Her thoughts ground to a screeching halt. Wait, I want Kim on me again? What the hell?!? Another image flashed in her head of Kimmie pinned down under her as she rode them both ragged flashed into her thoughts. Oh, shit. She bit her lip hard to suppress a hard moan at the image. 

The shrink looked over at her, sure he had heard something. She turned to him and with her most guileless expression pled tiredness and a desire to sleep. He looked at her for a moment and finally nodded. "I suppose we can finish tomorrow."

The second she was back to her quarters Shego called Dr. Director. "If you ever make me talk to that idiot again I am gonna weld your asshole shut with my plasma powers."

Dr. Director smiled at that, glad to see that at least Shego wasn't too outwardly traumatized by the events. Of course she would have to keep up surveillance on Shego, cause you never knew how deep scars like that went.

Shego smiled at the comms. "Look, I have to go do some stuff in town, the head to Go City and talk to the idiots." Being pardoned, working for Global Justice, and being a 'Good Gal' still hadn't been enough to get a full reconciliation with her brothers apparently. Dr Director nodded. She wasn't sure she agreed with the assessment, but the psychiatrist had said that she might seek out family or someone close, and that this bond would be good for her.

About an hour after leaving GJ, Shego expertly slipped her trackers. This She grinned at how easy it was. She flew along the streets on her high powered bike, making a checklist of errands she had to run. Two hours later she grumbled to herself that she had slipped, as before she was sure she could have done all her tasks in twenty or so minutes. She gave an evil grin, satisfied no one would see her plans coming.

The moment Shego had gone off the grid Betty had ordered Kim moved from her house to a top secret prison for her own safety, fearing Shego meant to kill her. The jet had taken some time to arrive and load Kim however, so they hadn't gotten very far when Shego had completed her chores.

She came up on the jet from behind riding on her rocket hoverboard, a device Drakken had make for her years ago that looked like a surfboard with 2 rockets hanging from the back sides of the board. She came up above the wing, and expertly blasted the side of the hull as she flew towards it. She hit the ground, fired two plasma blasts at the chair Kimmie was in, demolishing it and the restraints the young redhead was in. She grabbed Kim, noting the strange limp way she was reacting. By this point the shock of the hull breach had just worn off the two guards. As quick as they were, Shego was quicker. She had Kim, and she threw them out the gaping hole in the plane. As she did so, one of Drakken's old hover pods flew down, grabbing the jet gently and bring it down with an arrestor ray he had invented to stop all air traffic to Quebec, one of his dumb old plans to take over the world.

She idly stroked the redhead's beautiful hair. She had planned for all this, grabbing Kim, evading GJ, heading to her new secret lair. She knew that no matter her reasons, or how it ended, that there was a chance GJ would end the pardon and start hunting her down. Hell, if Kimmie didn't feel the same way, or agree with her even if she felt that way, it wasn't a chance; it was a goddamn guarantee. Still she hadn't planned for the way Kim felt in her arms, or the warm hollow feeling she had.

Shego was watching over Kim as she slept; she had laid down with Kim on her, and was enjoying the weight on her. She seethed with anger and hate. Those dumb little pricks had drugged up *her* princess so they could move her easier. Betty Director would be lucky if she just got a plasma enema over this one.

Kim woke up feeling tired, disoriented, yet warm and satisfied. She snuggled into her comfy pillow and thought about going back to sleep for a bit until her stomach reminded her how long it had been since her last meal. She opened her eyes and saw a green pillowcase. Odd, she didn't own any green bedware. Then she lifted her head, and saw Shego laying under her, a strange green tint to her cheeks. Suddenly she realized where her head had been resting. She turned brilliant crimson, blushing so hard it hurt. She opened her mouth, preparing to apologize, to do anything to take back having hurt Shego.

Shego saw her inhale deeply to start that conversation that would kill them both, and knew she could let her start. When Kim opened her mouth to apologize, she lunged forward, grabbing the woman she wanted by the hair and pulling her lips towards her own.

Kim was shocked as Shego roughly, and obviously inexpertly kissed her. She broke the kiss for a moment. "Oh Shego" Kim said in a low comforting voice, trying to find the right words. "Was... it... your first time?"

Shego ducked her head and replied acting oddly shy "Yes."

"Oh no... I am so sorry.."

"Don't be. I am not. Look at me princess. I didn't want it at the time, but that was the shock. I have wanted you in some way since you and I first butted heads. You took me, proving to be as much of a thief as I was, but years ago you took my heart. This just forced me to realize it."

 

Kim wanted to say something, but Shego had reversed their positions, and now lay mostly on top of Kim, causing them to rub together at the hips. Shego let out a low hum, and Kim groaned loudly. What she wanted to say could wait she supposed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Fantasia during the Aurora Borealis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Shego have some alone time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kim and Shego slept soundly, resting peacefully after the physically and emotionally draining last couple of days. A faint green glow came from the Raven beauty, and seeped into the gorgeous redhead. If either was conscious, they would have been very concerned, but they were lost to reality, together, bound to each other by fragile strings. If they knew how much that was going to change, they might have been horrified.

\---------------------------------------

Kim woke up, feeling like she was on fire. She felt strange, hot yet not uncomfortable. She soon noticed Shego was sleeping on her, a strange half smile half smirk dominating her features. Kim slid from under the pale woman and fled, quickly seeking and finding the bathroom. She sat there reliving last night. Wait. Did she say I took her heart years ago? Did she mean she loves me? Do I love her?

She sat and thought for a bit. Ron's betrayal hurt, and she still loved him, if not quite in the same way. She could never imagine touching or letting someone touch her that she didn't love. Point blank, regardless if Shego loved her, she loved Shego. Shit. Why couldn't her life be simple.

For a second, just for a second mind, she felt like she could hear the universe laughing at her.

Could I live without Shego? Sure I could, but I'm not sure I would want to. However, if she doesn't feel the same way I need to get out now.

 

Meanwhile, approximately 35ft away...

Shego lay in bed, not wanting to move. She felt so good and limp. All was well in life apparently. She sat and thought about last night. She knew that the sex they had had was tame by many standards, but it had changed her life so completely. She had gotten to have her Princess. Her Princess. Gods, it felt so good to think that. She giggled happily into the pillow she was hugging. She knew one thing. Kim was hers now. She was never gonna let her go.

She got up and padded over to the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------

 

Kim gulped. She was going to have to have a difficult talk with Shego. She wasn't looking forward to that, but it would have to be done. She opened the door ready to storm over and wake the pale woman up. She was shocked by the fact Shego was standing there waiting for her. She was even more shocked the pale woman was standing there with nothing on but the most predatory glare she had ever seen. That look alone made her feel weak in the knees. Her chest felt hollow, and like it was expanding. She felt herself grow wet just from the way Shego was looking at her. As her blood rushed south she opened her mouth to explain that they needed to talk. She never got a chance to say anything because Shego claimed her lips, gladly thrusting her tongue into Kim's open mouth. Kim meant to say something or move away. Instead she moaned.

Her world was shattered when she heard the distinctive hiss of Shego's glow. She opened her eyes, and broke away from their kiss. "Why?" she croaked in shocked and worried tone. Shego sighs. "Babe, trust me for a minute, and watch." She knew her brothers would be pissed with what she was about to do, as they had all agreed not to discuss their powers with anyone. None of them wanted to be Guinea Pigs after all. She was sure this was different though. She lit up her right hand with the green glow and slowly massaged Kim's cheek. Kim gasped as the green hand touched her. It felt warm, but didn't burn her.

"How?" Kim looked confused by the fact that plasma she had seen burn through steel wasn't harming her in the slightest.

Shego smiled tenderly as she explained. "One, with some effort I can control how hot it is, and tone it down to not hurt people. Two... if we love someone we can't hurt them."

"But that would mean..." Kim's mouth formed the most adorable O shape as what Shego was implying clicked in her head. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The girls knew they had to talk, but they were being held back. Everytime they got close they would become shy, or insecure, or distracted by the sexy. They knew this was a tactic to avoid talking, but they couldn't seem to make themselves talk. They were afraid of how the talk would change their lives, how it would change them.

Three times they tried to have the talk, and three times they ended up in bed. Well twice they ended up in bed, once they ended up on the rug in the main room. They gave up for the day, hoping tomorrow would be better. They were well aware that they did not have much time, GJ would be breathing down their necks as soon as they could be located.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Director was going out of her head. First this whole thing with Kim, and her losing her mind, assaulting a fellow agent, molesting Shego, and now Shego had kidnapped, and probably murdered Kim. Shit. things had been going so well for GJ since the invasion. Shego was freelancing for them, Kim had been working with them, and had even been calling on them since she broke up with that kid she dated in high school. How did anyone take that buffoon seriously? Kim's issues stemmed from her breakup with him obviously. She sort of wanted to hurt that jackass, but had no time for nonsensical revenge while her beloved GJ crumbled about her ears.

Dr. Bob Livious, the shrink who had examined Shego was in her office, explained how this matched several disorders, and Shego was mentally unstable. He blathered on, jumping from prognosis to prognosis. She was pretty sure some of those were mutually exclusive. She thought a couple even sounded made up. Suddenly she understood Shego's threat about making her talk to this guy. She interrupted him to suggest he go right his report and psych profile. The second he was out of her office she called down to HR. That slime ball was out of here, and just for irritating her, she was going to blackball him from Criminal Enforcement jobs period.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

During the next morning, Shego got up and cooked them breakfast. She had seen Drakken's surveillance tapes, and wasn't trusting Kimmie anywhere near the stove. As they down to the table Shego explained that they needed to have the talk now, and laid out the ground rules. 

"Now Princess" hearing Shego purr her pet name caused Kim to blush, thinking of the purring she had done in bed. Shego continued on, unaware of the direction her lover's thoughts had taken. "We are in a crunch here, so here's the rules we are going to play by. We take turns asking questions, we each get one question. No evading, no explaining unless asked. No touching, we saw how that ends yesterday, and we are gonna get through this this morning. So question one: what happened in the forest was a sudden expression of your feelings, but they could have been that sudden. When did you start having feelings for me?"

Kim grimaced a little at this question. She hadn't been afraid of it exactly, but she wasn't looking forwards to it either. "This one is going to require some explanation. It kinda has three answers" Kim rushed out before Shego could object. "The first answer is probably right after I met you, but it's hard to tell with hindsight as things I know now are coloring my memories. Second is the Miss Go thing. I remember how well we got along, and even felt an attraction I noticed. Third is really when it happened... or just after it to be precise. After I... had my way with you," she stammered out, looking anywhere but at Shego, "I laid on top of you unable to move, unable to anything but think of how I wanted you, and had wanted you since I could think of it."

Shego nodded, indicating the answer was acceptable to her. She waited for Kim's question, staring at her hair and loving how beautiful the red hue was on her. "Shego did you enjoy being a villain, and would you go back to it."

"Yes, and no. I would never go back to villainy because it would hurt you. I will never hurt you willingly." Kim knew the answer broke the rules because the explanation, however short it had been. She was glad the pale woman had given it, and it made her tremble with the intensity Shego had said the final part in. "Now for some tough ones. A couple years back you said you hated me, and kicked me into that damned electrical tower. Did you mean it? Were you trying to kill me?"

Kim gulped. Her brain froze for a moment. "Yes, i meant it. I hated you because you had ruined a special moment for it, and I was throwing a temper tantrum like a brat. And yes, I was trying to kill you. I think I was just a little out of my head at that point." Kim hadn't really cared to relive those memories, but of Shego wanted to know, she did deserve to know. Kim's question was simple, but she was very nervous about it. "I have admitted to myself, but I need to know how you feel. I never would have touched you, in here or in the forest, if I didn't love you. I do love you." She drew a ragged breath "So, and I need to know, do you love me?" She had started with a strong voice, but was very nervous, causing her not to breath. Thus her sentence ended in a rush of small fragile words.

Shego's reply was simple, and it was the only one that had obeyed the rules so far. "Yes Princess, I love you." She smiled as she said it, and Kim felt like her heart was about to slam through her chest. "Love, do you trust me?"

 

"No."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ouch.


	6. Lhargetto in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Shego talk to each other, trying to find a path forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than usual delay on chapter guys.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing in this chapter

Shego sat there in shock. What the hell? Kimmie had temporized or asked explain everything else, why not that? Had she hurt Princess that bad when she worked for the big blue dolt? Oh god, why wasn't she saying anything?

At the same time, in Kim's head flowed some thought that was not entirely dissimilar. Why isn't she saying something? She stared at Shego, watching the pale beauty's skin fade from faint green to almost pure paper white. She was going to have to explain. She hated this, but she couldn't let Shego suffer.

"Shego, it's not you it's me" she grabbed her moss hued love by the hand to prevent her from fleeing. "I don't mean that I'm not interested, or don't want you or anything." She sighed, trying to force herself to continue. "I mean it in a 'I can't trust anyone, and feel that in a I am broken way.' I think" she continued, her voice getting smaller "that Ron didn't just hurt me. I think he broke me." She forced out in a fragile voice. She squeaked suddenly as she found herself being hauled across the table and into Shego's warm and comforting embrace.

She sat there for a moment, waiting for her dark haired lover to make some kind of move on her. After a bit she realized that Shego was just holding her to comfort her, then she knew that despite their problems with speaking to each other, despite their past, Shego loved her. More than in a I want to get in your pants, or even a I want a relationship way. She supposed this meant she was gonna have to deal with her problems.

After holding Kim for about 10 mins or so, Shego sighed as she set Kim down. "I know you are having issues with the Ron thing, and everything with us is happening so fast, but that wasn't what I was talkin about Pumpkin. I mean do you trust me to keep us out of jail? There's Betty spazzing out the whole thing with you, and I just destroyed a GJ transport plane and terrorized several of her top field agents. If we don't play our cards just right we will get to work on our relationship from solitary confinement at the GJ hellhole of the millennium. For eternity. Here's the thing, my plan only works if we trust each other. Otherwise we might as well just turn ourselves in now."

______________________________________

 

Ron watched the monitor, and three things occurred to him. One, he saw nothing like Drakken had tried to convince him of. Two, that video had ended at a strange moment. Three, he damned well knew he had better let Kim and Shego know how much Drakken was watching them, preferably without telling them what he had just watched. He had a feeling that if they knew what he had seen then all of his body would never be found.

He suddenly found himself wondering how long had Kim had feelings for Shego. He remember back when they were in high school, how the only things that hadn't ever changed were Wade's computer and Shego's picture. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night before Halloween, current time.

Ron lay in the bed with a happy and satisfied Yori, smiling. He was truly happy with Yori, and glad Kim had had Shego. His smile turned a bit watery as he thought of his best friend forever, and how he missed her. He remembered how they had exploded when they had found out Drakken had spied on one of their most private moments. He still had no idea how they had managed to soothe things over with Betty and Global Justice. He kind of wished that they hadn't. Maybe if GJ had dumped them in some unknown hellhole things would be different. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but there were times he couldn't help himself.

 

Looking again at the ceiling he heard himself think for what felt for the billionth time: 'I'm sorry guys. I should have been there... when you needed me I was gone. I hope you can forgive me my happiness, but I think you would. I miss you... both of you.'

He had been through the lectures with the therapists... had heard the diagnosis of survivor's guilt, but he still felt he owed Kim and Shego something.

 

As Ron drifted off to sleep a faint yellow glow filled his room from the window outside. He paid it no mind.


	7. Finale at False Dawn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The yellow light coalesced from the window. The two sleeping figures didn't notice at first, but the light shaped itself into distinct shapes, forming blobs, reforming shapes, distilling into forms, refining into bodies. The bodies moved around the bed, preparing to strike. However the movement for position fouled their perfect covert strike. As they readied to pounce, the people in the bed stirred to consciousness, springing to immediate action with reaction times a computer might envy, if it could feel that emotion. The figures of light struck, but too late to avoid counter strikes. The features of one erupted in surprise as green and red tones erupted to bath the room in light. The figures from the bed struck in that moment of surprise, clawing and lunging forward like beasts pulled from the depths of the wild; fighting with a ferocity that startled and terrorized the light-forms. As the figure bathed in red glow leaped forward, tearing one of the other shapes in half, a distinctive mane of red hair could been seen. The figure had the visage of Kim Possible. She grinned a maniacs grin, slashing forth with plasma charged red claws.

"Honey, who the HELL are these guys, and why they attacking us in bed." Kim growled.

"Princess, how the fuck should I know? I was sleeping trying to get back some of the energy we spent earlier when these little bastards showed up and decided it was a good time to get plasma enemas." Shego was radiating a fierce aura, making Kim smile as she remembered why waking Shego early was a bad idea, and thinking that these fools were in for a world of pain. Her smile turned smoldering as she planned what she was going to do to put her beloved back to sleep.

There were many in the assault on the safe house. During the counter attack, they both devastated several; more than a half a dozen each. This brought out a competitive streak in the women. They didn't fight each other, at least not the way they had in the past. But they were still who they were, driven by a competitive streak the made the cold war between the US and the USSR look tame.

Kim slashed forward hitting a small and taking a blow to her ribs in return. The group she had hit seeped in glowing goop on the floor.

 

Shego blasted plasma out as a burst, striking a larger group in a burning arc straight forward and getting a hard slam to the back for her effort. "Hah! Is that the best you have Princess? Not fighting me is making you sloppy!" She was winning, 15 to 12.

Kim lunged, striking with plasma encasing her feet burning her path through several more, but taking a nasty gash in the ribs for her effort. Shego saw this and leapt toward the redhead, slashing through them on her way to her lover's side. Over a dozen more fell in sizzling piles, but she was no longer keeping track. As she reached her target, one slashed up, opening a wound along her back. She fell to the ground bonelessly. Kim screamed in rage, lashing out with raw plasma in uncontrolled rage and fear. A dozen more bubbled down on the ground. the women lay on the floor staring at each other, knowing this was the end. Shego entwined her fingers with Kim's. "Trust me. Channel everything you've got with me."

Kim didn't know what Shego was planning, but she trusted the woman she loved. The plasma flowed together striking out in blinding white light. It was the last thing either of the women or their attackers saw.

___________________________________

 

It was published as a gas explosion, a terrible tragedy that robbed the world of one of its' best heros, and of course her lover. The funeral was held two weeks later.

The number of mourners was tremendous. Close friends, Kim's family, Shego's brothers, villains (some defeated by one or both, some from Shego's days as mercenary) people helped and saved by Kim, people saved by Shego (both from her Team Go days, and her days since the pardon with GJ.) GJ Agents and employees, Ron, Yori, Monique, even Bonnie showed up. The gathering for their funeral required a parade permit so many had attended. The only person of note who wasn't there was Drakken. When he had heard the news of their passing, well... he hadn't taken it well. He had retreated to some of his old lairs, and seemed intent to just bury his head in the sand there forever.

Four eulogies were given in sets, two publicly and two privately. Public speakers had been hired for the public eulogies, and many people took turns to speak for the women. It turns out that many of Shego's ill gotten gains from her years of villainy had gone to helping small villages in third world nations get medical supplies, as well as various women's rights groups. The director of one agency had talked about how self effacing she had been about her donations, playing it off with quips like "Hey, I'm a woman too, just watching out for my own self interest." The public eulogy for Kim took much longer, as was expected.

The private eulogy was held separately, at the Go Tower, hosted by the Go family. The Wegos talked of how much their sister meant to them. Mego talked of how much he missed Shego, and regretted not getting to know Kim. Hego didn't say anything. He just sat there, looking crushed.

Kim's parents talked about their little girl, watching her grow up, talking to her about boys. Listening to her come out and declare her love for Shego. The tweebs talked about life with their sister, and how they missed her. Ron didn't talk. He was consumed with guilt.

No One talked about their saving the world. They knew that would be all that was talked about in public, but they wanted to remember the people, not their deeds.

The cities of Middleton and Go City came to an all but halt for the day.

___________________________

Two Weeks after the funeral Monique received a call.

 

"Hi, this is Roger Danvers from Global Justice. Dr. Elizabeth Director was wondering if you could make some time to stop by have a brief conversation with her?" Roger was sweating a bit here. Dr. Director's exact words to him were 'Get Monique's ass in my office ASAP or your cute little ass is gonna be shipped somewhere where luxuries like toilet paper are a distant and fond memory.' He didn't want to be the first one to fail her, she had been a Holy Terror since the Possible-Go funeral. Nobody in the office was willing to test her. Except Drakken. He was testing her by not answering her calls, and holing up somewhere no one could find him at.

"Why should I do that?" Monique asked with an unconcerned air.

"Because an international law enforcement agency who can make your life a living hell is asking nicely?" Danvers let out with an irritated tone.

"Guess I'll BRT."

"BRT?" Danvers had never heard that one before.

"Be Right There." Monique replied.

 

Monique had made her way to Global Justice through a false sidewalk panel. She had expected to sit in a waiting room for a while before being seen, you know the standard governmental procedure. She came face to face with the most angry non green non plasma wielding woman she had ever met.

"Ah Monique glad you could find time to come down." Monique wasn't sure if the woman was being sarcastic or just was cranky, but was trying to refrain from saying anything objectionable. The staff around here looked terrified of the woman, and it didn't strike her as a great idea to find out why the hard way. "I would appreciate it if you would do us a favor actually. I know you were close to Kim and Shego, and as there friend I was hoping you might get Mr. Load to help find Dr. Drakken and talk to him. You know that he and Shego were close; ever since the explosion we haven't been able to find him, and are concerned since he didn't show at the funeral. Our staff psychologist has brought concerns about how he is handling it. She's afraid he may not be rational and may have retreated into a delusional state. Just talk to him, see if he is alright." The last bit came out in a strange voice, seeming overly emotional, and more than a bit whiney. Monique stored that info for later.

"I don't see how it could hurt. Ok, I'll get it done ASAP." Monique was somewhat surprised to herself say.

______________________

 

Getting Drakken's new lair location was much harder for Wade this time. He had tried running down all of HenchCo's timeshare and custom lairs. Nada. Power Analysis for the area around Middleton. Zilch. Air and surface traffic analysis for the area. Zip. Bupkis. He had to track it down through one of his deepest darkest secrets. When Ron had been evil, he had gotten access to the In-Terror Net. Afterwards he had forgotten about it, but Wade had... subverted that account. All of Drakken's newfound paranoia showed there too... but Motor Eddie had posted it on his page. Anyone on his friend's list could have found it. Drakken never checked status updates, and Wade's fraudulent account were the only two friends on Eddie's In-Terror Net page.

Thanking Wade for the help, Monique headed out towards Drakken's Lair. She wasn't really familiar with this area of town, but was surprised to see it was in town. Following the directions she had printed out for her she arrived at the address, and stopped in shock; she just stared at the ominous looking black wrought iron gate. She had been here two weeks ago, behind these walls. The sign above the gate read: Middleton Cemetery.

 

She had nearly ripped off the secret door in a fit of pure rage, stormed into the emergency stairs, down 10 flights of stairs (pausing to catch her breath for a moment), into the lair, following signs straight to the command room. Inside she saw Drakken screeching at Motor Eddie to "Do it right this damned time. Don't make me regret keeping you out of GJ custody all this time." He stopped when he spotted Monique.

"Well, look what the catwalk dragged in. I don't know how you got in here, but you can show yourself out. Now."

"I came here to check on you on behalf of GJ, but now that I see it's straight back to evil, and that you would DARE put your lair here, under the grave of the person who gave up so much to stop you time and again, it's time to KYAGB." 

"Umm.. what? Now listen here missy, but you have no idea what you've strolled into here. I told GJ that Kim and Shego didn't die in any accident, showed them scientific evidence that proves foul play, and you know what they did? Sent me for psych eval. Me, Dr. Drakken, having to undergo such a thing like a common loon. Can you imagine?" It was a good thing for Drakken he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, or he would have seen Eddie nodding to Monique vigorously, clearly show even he though Drew could use a check up. "So screw them. I'm gonna find what killed my best friend and her life's love, and when I find it they will have to invent a new dictionary to describe what I have done to them. Care to join me? I know Kim was your... as you would put it BFF, if I am correct I am sure you will regret not being there for the chastisement."

"So if you told them what you thought was happening, why not go to this shrink and see what he says?"

Drakken paced around a moment, looking what on someone less buffoonish might be thought of as thoughtful." Well you see, after the whole thing with Kim and Shego, Betty canned the last psychiatrist employed by GJ. In the time since then she hasn't found a new one she is willing to have on staff, so she took the job herself. She is a Doctor, specifically a psychiatrist; she specializes in profiling, but she is more than capable of doing the job. 

Monique thought about this for a bit. "If you think she is so capable, why didn't you go to the appointment then?"

"If I had gone to that appointment I would have had to have checked myself into the looney bin. No one should see their boss, who also happens to be their girlfriend, as their head-shrinker."

Monique's brain just gave out after the thought of Drakken and Dr. Director that way.

 

_________________________________

_Sometime Later...._

Monique was ready to schedule an appointment to get her head examined. She had been running errands for Drakken in between training sessions. Drakken (and the as she knew now all too perverted Motor Ed) had been training her to be a skilled combatant, and while she wasn't there yet she was making progress; additionally she was being trained in stealth arts to facilitate her errands and to help her combat skills. She would never be a world class thief, but learning some of the skills of one had its' uses. Drakken had legally purchased or constructed all of the equipment he needed for what he kept referring to as the in depth detailed specific analysis. What he really needed were samples.

She had taken four passes at her target, each ending in failure. And now tonight was her last chance. She was trying to collect samples from Kim and Shego's house... or where it had been. Tomorrow GJ was finishing with the site, and would be clearing it; an act that would undoubtedly destroy anything of value to their research. The first two times she hadn't been spotted, but hadn't been able to find a way through the perimeter. The she had been caught outside the gate looking around, but not anything to compromising; the last time she had been almost caught red-handed. She had gotten through the fence, but one of the guards had come back from the bathroom unexpectedly. GJ did definitely know someone wanted to take a peak around, but hadn't seen her or gotten any evidence indicating her involvement, but this surely contributed to someone deciding it was best to finish up and clean the site before anyone else got what they needed from here.

The perimeter fence which had foiled her before was now an easy vault up and over thanks to her gymnastics training. She landed gracefully, slipping quickly and quietly into the shadows. Not as quickly and quietly as Yori or Shego would have mind you, but no short term intensive training could compare to years of specialized training. Still, it was enough to slip past the GJ guards; even with the break in, they had grown bored and complacent. She ducked into the large tent surrounding the house's former location and stopped cold. She had known that the house had been damaged past rebuilding by the public report and investigation for their deaths, but this was something else. There was nothing left of the house, just an enormous crater.

She pulled out the device Drakken and Eddie had built, a something or other spectrometer. While she hadn't bothered listening to Drakken rant on about how it was built, she had listened very closely to how it worked and what it did. Sure enough after a few seconds it started indicating a signal for an anomaly matching what they were looking for. Driving a second device into the ground she smiled at how easy it had been this time; the device beeped and whirred in the background, popping out a micro-hoverpod to shoot a sample back to base. She surveyed the devastation, the looked down as the analyser beeped. They had expected to find traces of Shego and Kim's power here, but she was getting a large emission of a plasma source that didn't quite match either of their signals. She dug out a second sampler and buried it in the dirt at the source of the new readings. The device reacted the same as the other one right until it was finished. As the sample pod darted off back to base, the cap at the end of the device evaporated under the force of the plasma. Monique didn't even have time to see the white burst of the plasma. She never saw anything else either.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
